Ryushu the Cat
Ryushu the Cat, or Ryu, is the fursona of User:Ryushusupercat. Her real name is Megan. History The Experiment :Only in Ultimate City. Ryu was the victim of a cruel experiment conducted upon her by the Fascix, an experiment that involved the torture and manipulation of her mind. Eventually, she could take no more, and her alter ego of Rakumei the Cat was born. Wielder of the Tome of Eternal Darkness Meeting Mel the Hedgehog In the Roleplay "The Newest Ultimate", Ryu met Mel the Hedgehog, and immediately adored him. She showed him one of her Pokemon, a female Shiny Pachirisu, and the two bonded wonderfully. Eventually, Ryu decides to allow Mel to keep Pachirisu. When Matt attacked the gang in an attempt to kidnap Mel, Ryu made it her mission to keep Mel safe. She escaped, along with J, Kaizer and Vertigo, with the help of Desert Hawk. New Pokemon During the exploration of the Multiverse, Ryu actually came across new Pokemon evolutions, and evolved her available Pokemon into their newer forms. These new evolutions accompany her now. She also replaced her old Shiny Pachirisu (which she gave to Mel) with a non-Shiny female Thundarisu, Pachirisu's new evolution. Physical Description Ryu is thin and somewhat frail, she is also lightweight. This rather weak body frame means she is easily injured by attacks. She also cannot do much damage herself. She is fairly fast, however, and knows how to dodge. Notable Abilities Ryushu is not a physically powerful character. She can be easily taken out by attacks. This is one of the reasons she uses Pokemon, however, she always makes sure that they are well cared for, and if they are in a fight against an enemy (not a Pokemon Battle) and they're getting hurt badly, she'll return them to their PokeBalls to ensure they suffer no more damage. She always carries a full supply of Full Restores and Revives. Ryu's intelligence makes her an admirable tactician. Attacks *Slash *Screech *Glare *Crunch *Quick Attack *Jump Kick *Body Slam Friends and Foes Friends/Allies :If you consider me a friend, add your fursona here! Non-Fursonas are also welcome! *'Ultra the Foxidna' - ---- *'Hyper the Hedgecat' - ---- *'Shahooter the Owl' - Ryu and Shahooter's relationship is akin to that of the relationship between Ryu and Cameron; the two are as close as siblings. ---- *'Sharna the Hedgehog' - ---- *'Shima the Hedgehog' - ---- *'Hali the Hedgehog' - ---- *'Statyx the Hedgehog' - Although sometimes annoyed by his cockiness, Ryu cares deeply for Statyx, like she does with her other friends. ---- *'G.A.A.M.' - ---- *'Spike the Wolf' - Although Ryu sometimes finds Spike to be heedlessly violent, she respects him all the same. ---- *'Pintor the Nexus' - ---- *'Voltrex the Vulture' - ---- *'Ice the Cat.' - ---- *'Teneko the Cat' - ---- *'Zaro the Hedgehog' - ---- *'J the Hedgehog' - ---- *'Kotuumath the Halfbreed' - Just like Spike, Ryu sometimes Kotuumath to be heedlessly violent. But they still get along well. ---- *'Wolfgang the Cat' - ---- *'Alyssa the Wolf' - ---- *'Justin the Dog' - ---- *'Cameron the Wolf' - Ryu and Cameron are very close friends, as close as siblings. The two often get into comical accidents. ---- *'Larry the Wolf' - ---- *'Linebeck the Ferret' - ---- *'Sorrow the Seedrian' - ---- *'Flare the Wolf' - Very few interactions, but Flare has a soft spot for Ryu...like he does for throwing Kairu. During the Time Crisis Roleplay, he seems to think that Ryu and he have a future together, although he isn't sure. Possible hints are given, though, such as mentioning that the mother of Flare's future kids can Flow-Walk; this is because Ryu is capable of Flow-Walking. ---- *'Johnny D. the Fox' - ---- *'Lloyd the Cat' - ---- *'Zack the Cat' - ---- *'Kyle the Hedgehog' - ---- *'Mel the Hedgehog' - Ryu absolutely loves Mel, almost as if he were her son. She'll do anything to keep him safe. Rivals *'G.A.A.M.' - Friendly rival in PKMN battling. ---- *'Teneko the Cat' - Friendly rival in PKMN battling. ---- *'Zaro the Hedgehog' - Friendly rival in PKMN battling. Enemies *'The Trolls' - Ryu despises the Trolls, particularly Toxic, as he has flirted with her as often as he does with any other girl. Toxic often calls Ryu "pretty kitty". ---- *'Dr. Robotnik' - ---- *'DarkSpirit' - ---- *'Candy the Hedgehog' - ---- *'Umbra the Hedgehog' - ---- *'Mandy the Cat' - Naturally, since Mandy is Ryu's Moebian counterpart, they are enemies. Mandy will go out of her way to humiliate and harm Ryu. Personality Ryu is friendly and smart, and is also tomboy-ish. She hates wearing fancy clothes, and will only wear them during special occasions. She loves to listen to heavy metal music (like Fear Factory, Nightwish, S.O.A.D, etc...), and loves scary books and movies. Although she isn't very fond of Overlanders, she only hates the ones who hurts Mobians. She always has six of her Pokemon with her wherever she goes. She is also quite nerdy and loves to play video games. She loves scary games and wants badly to play the Silent Hill series. Ryu suffers from depression and has rather poor self-esteem. She takes criticism (even if it's friendly) very badly. This is because she is a perfectionist by nature. Ryu also has dermatillomania (also called Compulsive Skin Picking, or C.S.P), an OCD condition in which she picks at her skin. As such, there are furless, scabby patches on her arms. She despises it whenever anyone mentions her C.S.P. Whenever Ryu gets extremely nervous, she'll retreat to a private place and pick at her arms. Ryu LOVES to make Poffins, which are gourmet (and healthy) pastries, for her Pokemon! She is quite good at it, too. (In PKMN Diamond, the Pokemon can only eat a certain number of Poffins, but here, they can eat as many as they please!) Although Ryu dislikes being called by her real name, Megan, she doesn't seem to get too upset if one of her friends calls her this. Ryu is normally friendly, but getting her mad is often construed as a deathwish... Dislikes *Headaches (she gets them constantly) *Chris Thorndyke *Bitter or spicy food *Maths *Rap music *Twilight *High School Musical *Camp Rock *Hannah Montana *The Jonas Brothers *Hiccups *Getting colds *Scary pop-ups Biggest Fears *Spiders *Heights Quotes "I guess so..." ---- "Aww, that bird's so cute, you could just pluck it off the page and eat it!" ---- "I am the Kitchen Fuhrer!" ---- "I call Mountain Dew ''Panther Piss."'' ---- "Don't touch my glasses. ...I said don't touch my glasses. WTF DID I JUST SAY?! DON'T...TOUCH...MY...GLASSES!!!" ---- "MOAR!! I shake mah fish at j00!" *shakes fish* ---- "I'll pile-drive you into the ground so hard you'll end up on the other side of the planet!!" ---- "Asking me if I want Mountain Dew is like asking Jesus if He loves you; the answer is always yes!" ---- "Screw Mudkipz, I liek Floatzelz..." ---- "Whatever floats your proverbial boat." ---- "During the Apocalypse, Jesus should come riding into battle on an Arceus..." Appearances :Please click here for information. Things That Have Happened to Ryu Mobius Corners Metropolitan Airport Here, she was attacked by a Mobian-eating plant on the airplane heading for the Mystic Ruins. When she asked spike who set the plant after her, he pointed to a mysterious Mobian, who was running for the cockpit. She ran after him, but the plane took off, sending Ryu and the stranger hurtling towards the back of the plane. She grabbed the stranger's neck, thratening to kill him, but he opened the plane door, making them both plummet to the earth. Ryu survived, however, thanks to her (very random) parachute. After which, Spike said that the guy was innocent, then handing Ryu a wanted poster of her. After a few tense moments, Spike realised the poster was a fake, which looked like it was signed by Voltrex (who apparently wanted 100,000 Mobiums from Ryu), but it was in fact Sonic's handwriting. Sonic actually wanted Mobiums from Ryu becauase a long while back, they were racing, and when Ryu finally got there, Sonic called her "Rya" and a "slowpoke", making Ryu throw him off the cliff in anger (however, it was revealed that Ryu had forgotten to take her "happy pills" and was also going through that certain time of the month). Later, DarkSpirit attacked the airport, and Ryu's Staraptor attacked the beast without warning. Sadly, the bird Pokemon got trapped within DarkSpirit. Then Nexus appeared and created a staircase, which Ryu and the others went down. There, Ryu and Shima were attacked by a monstrous chicken, and after being chased (with Shahooter laughing at them), Ryu sent out her Nidoking, who proceeded to kill the chicken beast with Poison Jab and Hammer arm. RP: Princess Elise Invades Mobius Notes *Naturally, Ryu is based solely upon Ryushusupercat. *Ryushu actually means Lizhou, a city in China.